The present invention relates to a vehicle window, especially for motorized vehicles, comprising a window pane which along its edges is connected in a form-locking manner to a holder which engages with at least one counter securing element at least one securing element provided at the window pane and extends along the edge of the mounting opening of the vehicle. The invention also relates to a method for mounting such a vehicle window wherein the securing element and the counter securing element are secured by insertion into one another.
In such known vehicle windows the edge of the window pane is provided with an edge member in the form of a profiled clamping member having a clamping edge. The clamping edge comprises as a positive-locking element a groove that can be snapped into a circumferential fastening stay that projects from the holder. For securing the vehicle window at the car body, the vehicle window must be glued to the edge of the mounting opening. Due to the additional gluing step, the mounting of such a vehicle window is complicated and expensive.
It is also known to insert the window pane of a vehicle window into the circumferential groove of a two-part holder. The holder comprises a base body with a groove and a clamping edge that engages with a circumferential positive-locking member a corresponding groove of the other part of the holder. The groove is provided at the back side of the holder. Since the holder is comprised of two parts, mounting of the vehicle window requires two snap-on steps in order to mount the window pane with one holder part and to then combine the other part of the holder that is a clamping ledge. This vehicle window thus also requires a complicated and thus expensive assembly.
Also, vehicle windows are known in which the window pane is glued with an adhesive to the edge of the mounting opening.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to embody the aforementioned vehicle window and the aforementioned method such that the vehicle window can be mounted with only a few method steps in a simple, fast and inexpensive manner.